sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
To The Zombie Fun Lab
In this story Torg, Riff, and Gwynn travel back to the zombie lair in the hopes of finding more information on Orsintos Labs and Oasis. Summary Gwynn is given a vision of the Web of Fate by the Book of E-Ville, but doesn't understand it. Shortly after she and the others set out to assault the zombie-infested lab. On the way she tries to explain that the "zombies" are just cursed rotting cannibals, but it doesn't come across well and she settles for just calling them the undead. Upon arrival they shoot off the door lock with Riff's laser cannon, and Riff is grabbed from within and almost taken. Torg comes to his rescue and kills about five zombies with Chaz without any real effort. Riff comments on his increased abilities before they were set upon by more zombies. The battle is intense, with the area being illuminated by Gwynn's magic. Torg and Riff amassed massive numbers of kills while Gwynn stood by. She doesn't do anything in the battle other than light the area and (on accident) kick Riff in the groin. During the melee some of the zombies bring out automatic weapons, but Riff's laser cannon takes care of them. Despite their efforts more keep coming, until Torg combines Chaz with the Omnitaser Supreme. The resultant blast of electricity destroys all of the attacking zombies and breaks the Omnitaser. The group splits up to search the complex. At some point Torg falls through a hole in the ground and finds Jane's undead head. He puts it on a stick, creating Zombie Head on a Stick. Torg uses it to pull a prank on Riff, who is not amused by ZHOAS or that the remaining 'smart' zombies have gotten away, stealing his GPS and hubcaps in the process. They find some computers and use them to hack into the Orsintos data hub. While the files are downloading the group decides to have some fun finding uses for ZHOAS before heading home with the files and ZHOAS. Once the Download is complete they leave the lab. Later, while going through the files Riff discovers that Orsintos Labs was actually an offshoot of the FBI and that they had hacked into a federal database. They resolve to quickly peruse the relevant data and destroy the computer. Orsintos was founded by the FBI in 1950 after the CIA gained control of alien research through the Roswell incident. The Orsintos Lab that they had just visited dealt with investigating zombies and was shut down in 1971 due to the zombies getting free. Orsintos Virginia, which the gang had already visited, was founded in 1972, with Oasis being brought to them in 1987. She was immediately classified as both paranormal and dangerous and had her files sealed, which means that this data isn't of much use to the gang. Then in 1997, two years before Torg met Oasis, there was an unspecified 'incident' and the entire Orsintos Project was shut down. The search is not a total loss, as Torg and Riff also find a list of scientists who worked with Oasis at Orsintos and decide to pay them a visit to find out more about her. The story ends with Riff and Torg planning to use ZHOAS as a club to smash the computer. Category:Stories